


4 fics fit for phones

by osmalic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cell Phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>160-character fics for dinosaur celphones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 fics fit for phones

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the third because there _had_ to be an indication that the box was sent anonymously but there's one chocolate missing from the set ARGH, and the second could've done with more descriptions.

_**[HP] 4 fics fit for phones**_  
I tried making short fics yesterday that would fit as text messages in phones. Challenge: must be 160 characters (including the spaces and the "¶") and must not use leet nor shortcuts--so "relations" will **not** be written as "rel8ions". The three results were sent to [](http://illeai.livejournal.com/profile)[**illeai**](http://illeai.livejournal.com/) because she has a Nokia phone that still accepts a limit of 160 characters. Two of them are sirry, the last is snupin. I'll try my hand at CGT next.

 **Edit:** I stupidly forgot to include [where I got the idea in the first place](http://www.livejournal.com/users/copperbadge/203793.html), so it's not mine. I just thought it was a Very Cool Idea to try, and this is what I came up with. Read the rest, they're _fantastic!_

1.  
"I'm thinking," Harry told him minutes after killing Voldemort, "of losses."  
Sirius understood. "Want company?"  
Harry held his hand and whispered, "Just you."

2.  
They stand back-to-back, surrounded. "Not exactly a honeymoon?" Sirius asks wryly.  
Harry kisses him, assuring, "S'perfect." They throw a hex together, smiling.

3.  
Valentines, Remus gets a box of chocolates. "Thanks," he tells Snape at lunch. The boy stammers: "How-" but stops as Remus licks chocolate from his guilty lips.

4\. (July 28, 2005)  
"Shut up! I'm remembering why I stay," Sirius snaps after a tiff.  
Harry glares but does obey until Sirius sighs and hugs him tight. "I'm sorry, I remember now."


End file.
